


Making you mine

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find out who they belong to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making you mine

## Making you mine

by Latoya

Author's disclaimer: The guys belong to Petfly, but if the want to give to me, I'd give them a nice home.

* * *

'Look at him, sitting there pretending like he doesn't notice all the girls that are throwing him wayward glances and whispering back and forth between each other about how good in the sack he might be.' 

'Hell maybe he does and he gets off on it; but what he doesn't know is that he belongs to me. He's mine damnit. All I want to do is go over there stand between all those high heel wearing, skirt hiking, red lips smacking bimbos and yell that he's mine.' 

'But no I restrain myself, so I don't embarrass him or myself. Damnit again, some blond just stopped in front of him and pretended like she dropped something, as she bent to pick it up I knew that she was flashing him a good part of her behind and he just sat there with a big stupid grin on his face.' 

'Just wait til I get him to myself. I'll make him grin for real. I can't take it anymore. If she does not take her hands off of my man, well he's mine he just doesn't know it yet, but I will make sure he knows who he belongs to by tomorrow I promise you that. I'll make you mine.' 

'Yes, time to go home. All alone just me, him and the loft. Good no witnesses. We rode all the way to the loft in silence. Once there I watched him get out of the truck and followed him upstairs. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger; threw his keys in the dish, went to the fridge got himself a beer and propped himself in front of the t.v surfing the channels.' 

'No words were exchanged during this whole process, almost like he was avoiding me for some reason. Maybe he knew what was going to happen to him, maybe he knew that by this time tomorrow he would be wearing my mark and every bimbo better stay a hundred miles away from him.' 

'I propped myself on the coffee table in the middle of him and the tv. Oh boy there was that big grin again almost like he knew the internal torment that was going on inside me. He placed the remote on the arm of the chair, sat back, folded his arms over his chest and grinned at me, almost taunting me.' 

'I leaned forward, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward til' his mouth met mine in a bruising kiss. I tore the buttons of his flannel shirt and yanked the offending garment away, all the while never losing my contact with his mouth. Next to go were his pants, as I stood up and pulled him with me.' 

'As he stood clad only in his boxers and me fully clothed; it made me feel more possessive about my mate. Yes my mate, he's mine. I looked into his blue eyes and they seemed to laugh at my desperation to get him completely naked without losing contact with his mouth or any other body parts.' 

'He helped me this time by reaching down and grasping the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down with my help of course. Than he straightened back up and he stood proud and erect. I reached down and stroked him and his head fell back and lolled to the side. I sped up my stroking tightening my hand just a little more, determined to make him come, to make him mine.' 

'Yeah that's it, oh yeah look at you, blue eyes all clouded up with lust and desire and I know you want to come, come for me baby and it will be all over with. A few moments after that he came spurting his hot load all over my hand but I didn't care he was mine now and no-one else was ever going to have him again.' 

The next day at the station the scene was quite different. No blondes pretended to drop stuff, no whispers or wayward glances, he was mine. I whispered to him knowing that he was listening. 

"Your mine Jim, now and forever don't you ever forget that." 

And that big grin was back again. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
